


Your Mine | Molly X Lilly (The Walking Dead)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, Complete, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Making Out, My First Fanfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Lilly (Walking Dead: A New Day)/Molly (Walking Dead: Around Every Corner), Lilly/Molly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your Mine | Molly X Lilly (The Walking Dead)

Molly walked out of the mansion that Lee and everyone else was in and she went on her own down the road. She saw a dark shadowy figure who had her hands on her arms, Molly tilted her head and squinted to see it was a girl till she then ran over to the girl. The girl looked up at Molly “Who are you?” The girl said stepping back, “The Names Molly.” Molly said calmly, “My-My Name is Lilly…” Lilly said, “Oh. Do you know the people at that mansion?” Molly asked Lilly, “What are their names?” Lilly said hesitantly, “Lee, Kenny, Clementine.” Molly said, “I did…” Lilly said looking down, “They left me on the side of the road to die…” Lilly said, “Why?” Molly asked concerningly, “I killed a girl… she made me snap, I don’t have anything left…” Lilly said frowning sadly. “I understand, You're not from Crawford And I can tell. There wouldn’t have been a child near you!” Molly said understanding Lilly. “I am glad you can help me…” Lilly said gratefully to Molly

Molly and Lilly walked down the road together talking about their lives “My dad was a military man and I was a United States Air Force Officer…” Lilly said sadly. “I can’t remember what I was.” Molly said, “Most people don’t….” Lilly said, “Lilly, Where is your father?” Molly asked curiously and cautiously, “H-He’s Dead now…” Lilly said tearing up, “That guy Kenny crushed his head with a salt lick right in front of me… In a meat locker” Lilly said hesitating, “I am sorry… My sister was taken in Crawford because she had Diabetes, Crawford thought that was a liability…” Molly said, They both came across an old apartment “hey, C'mon!” Molly said excitedly, Molly opened the door and they found an apartment room, closing the door behind them, Lilly lied on the couch and Molly sat at the end of Lilly’s feet, Molly looked at Lilly and blushed, Lilly sat up and scooted next to Molly, Molly smiled at Lilly. Molly slowly put her hand on Lilly's hand. Lilly looked at her happily

Lilly lent her head on Molly’s shoulder, Molly grabbed Lilly’s hand and Looked into her eyes flirtatiously, Lilly put her hand on Molly’s back and kissed Molly. Molly closed her eyes, Molly put her hands around Lilly, They both had released after the kiss “How would you rate that kiss? 1/15” Lilly said smug “Hm… 7!” Molly said “Oh my god, How?” Lilly said surprised. Lilly leant towards Molly “Well?” Lilly said, Lilly leaned towards Molly’s lips “This better be better than a seven…” Lilly said. Lilly pulled Molly to her and they started making out, Molly put her hands on Lilly’s back, Molly pushed Lilly on the couch and kissed her “I am tired…” Molly said, Lilly lied down on the couch with Molly, Molly slowly fell asleep. Lilly lied Molly’s head on her chest, She smiled sadly “I’m sorry, Carley….” Lilly said to herself, Lilly teared up

It was the next day, Molly woke up and Lilly did too “Hey, You Okay?” Molly said to Lilly, she saw tears on her face “I’m okay…” Lilly said to Molly, “Um, Lilly?” Molly said, “Yeah, Molly?” Lilly said, “I-I Love you…” Molly said. Lilly’s eyes widened and she smiled “I love you too…” Lilly said coldly, Lilly sat with Molly, Molly lied her head down on Lilly’s shoulder “Clementine was adorable….” Lilly admitted “I wish I could see her again..” Lilly said sadly but calmly. “She is, I have to agree with you…” Molly said. “By the way, I like the blue shirt and jacket you're wearing!” Molly complimented Lilly, “Thanks… I probably have to change it by now, It’s dirty since I've been out on the road for a while…” Lilly said. Lilly got up and went into a bedroom, she pulled off her black jacket and white shirt. She grabbed the black tank top she had when she was at the drugstore, she put it on. “Finally.. Something sorta clean i guess.” Lilly said to herself, Lilly walked out with a new tank top on “Hey…” Lilly said to Molly, Lilly sat there with Molly. “So… Are we more than friends? It seems like it.” Lilly said, Molly Blushed “I-I guess we are…” Molly said smiling.


End file.
